cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joskey Kail
Hey i am maitredekiry Joskey leader of Kiry army. I am a jedi master born at Kiry a planet from the outside ring. finally i finished my training and i became a jedi knight. i get back to kiry but the sith attacked it so i defends the planets with a guy named Cole Xenospeeder and the kirian we won but it was hard and long.so like i won,the Kiry leaders called me Maitredekiry.i decided to go back to the temple but some people asked me to be in an army that i lead so i accepted and i became the leader of Kiry army now we have some great allies like the skull squadron and elite-army! The Legate speciality is the diplomaty.He is in charge of the alliance, the squad idea and anything. his best friend is Cole xenospeeder. Biography Origin Maitredekiry joskey were a young kirian and he lived to the Cirodiilas at Kiry.His life was fine and he naver as problems.His brother Keyjosk was a really good studdent and he got promote to the rank of initiate jedi.So he got contacted a monts later by The General startrooper to come to the republic.His brother,joskey,asked what was a Jedi so Keyjosk said that a jedi is what he gonna be and they are protector of the peace.he will do it because this is his destiny.and i remember what he told to me((and you?what is your way?)) The night it was a dark night with rain well it was a storm night and i was sad and i was not really happy because i learned the death of my mother so i was not the man who will have fun this day.so i went to the bar.I asked to have a drink.I listened the people behind who talked about a guy who will have the visit of the republic to becoma a initiate.Of course it was me but i decided to say nothing.Ten minute later,a gang of bad guy came and they started to bother the owner of the shop.They had a gun and some pistols.So they said that it is a hold up.But i had to do something so is what i did.I took out my lightsaber and i cut the arm of the leader of the gang.The others came and they had the same thing but i killed no one i am not a murderer.So the peoples of the bar asked to me who i am and i said'''-I am joskey kail.So one hour later i went out of the bar and i started to walk on the road i had to find my girlfriend.Magda Saabacroller She is my friend i love her but..i dont know if i can tell to her.So constance had a paper who said that her will be initiate like me.So i trainned with her to become a better jedi.All the kiri arm have a power name the Affection central''' is a power who make you really more powerfull.After the trainning i asked to her who will be her master and she said she dont know..We were all so exited about the idea to becoma jedi! The beginning So its the de DDay we are gonna leave kiry to go at coruscent for my formation of jedi! The A.R.C. commando "CHARLIE" came at kiry to search Joskey.The General startrooper came with his other member of units.He said he will be the second of Joskey.Magda will have the Commander Bly.They took joskey and they got to the Division of marine '''182nd regiments.The Commander Chooper asked to me who is my master so i asid i dont know.he told me that i will like i asked him how he know who is my master and he didnt awensher.The division of marine were really special because when someone told me what was a squad he told me a clone looked like that .a clone with a white armor.but the clone i saw this day really dont look like i knew so i asked why his armor was different that the normals armor.He said because he is a advenced recon commando.So now i knew the guy with me was really good So when we arived to the venator,the clones showed me all the place i will use if something happened.The ship was really big i never saw something like that it was big big and big!Theres was alot of clones and the peoples told him that the ship will be at his destination. Coruscant' The arrival at coruscant was really incredible because i could see all the great city and like me normally i just see crystal houses and diamons at Kiry,now i being surprise to see that. JediTemple-Deceived.jpg|The first time that i saw coruscent Jedi temple.jpg Jedi temple.png JediTempleROTS.jpg Jeditemple.jpg Coruscant underworld.jpg My Venator heading to the space battle of COruscant.jpg Coruscant Hesperidium Sector .jpg Coruscant at night.jpg The city was big and with alot of people and alot of species.I have never seen something like that. The temple When i came to the temple i saw some padawan,and alot of jedi.The temple had statues and crystal of all kind.But it was not the first time that i saw some diamon.I found my new master.He is really old but we know that he lived a long jedi life and he know alot of things. His name is Rossi Belth.The jedi told him that he will train hime 3.years and if the first monts he is really bad and he have the looser destiny well he will make him back to kiry.But if he is really a good jedi well the trainning will take 10 years.The master were really strict but he were a really good master.His technique of trainning of force and on lightsaber were incredible and sometime i am wonder if he is not more powerfull that Mace windu.So the trainning was hard but i was good and i understand what he told to me.At the begining i hated my master he wasnt cool with me but with the time he became my friend and like a fater with me and for him too i was like his son and we were really friends. 'The trainning' The trainning was really hard at the first but after it was really easy for me and i became good and i could fight against my master 30 second! i was really happy.Sometime he trained to use the force mental on some barmans and sometime when i had good result,he lead me to the coruscant undertown i loved that place! it was so big and they were too people so i could learn about coruscant.Sometime i went to the high council like that my master gave a report to the elder jedi.Master Yoda said to my master that it will be the time soon.and my master approuved with a sad face.I asked is the time for what.And he said for the tournament of padawan.I asked what is the padawan tournament and he said that is an examen to know if the padawans are ready to become a jedi.The masters give the name of their apprentice to have a promotion to the rank of jedi.The challenge is on 3 week and i am clearly not ready for it.My master said he will train me but i have a special power that he saw on me.The guy i will have the more difficulty to fight against him will be wolf parsnip and soak kyle.they are really good and really trainned.The day came and i was ready.The first guy who passed were a young zaabrak an he lost on 12 second against soap kyle.The second were Magda Saabacroler.That made 5 years i havent saw her and she were more wonderfull than before! The guy against her were a sith.I asked how its possible that a sith could be there and he said that the only day that a sith can come here.So the sith fighted against her and it took 15 minute before the end of the fight came.Magda lost.I cant believed that she were really powerfull but she lost.I was little bit hungry because the sith were happy to see her with pain.So it was my turn and i was with Wolf parsnip.The fight began and he hitted me on the face with the back of his lightsaber.I though it was the end but it was not.i get up and i started to attack him and he were invincible at the defence and at the offencive.So i rembered what my master said about the attack we need to do when the guy make an error and its what he did.he started to make the '''volta' technique and he failed the last past so its when i got him!I cut his lightsaber and i put him on the loser position and he could not win so i won!My master congratuled me.I was really happy! The war of geonosis. The battle at geonosis were my first battle.The war is really a hell i saw terrible things.And my friends were really happy to be on that war!I was on the gunship and then the door opened.When they oppened some people died.and me i started to walk and destroy.i didnt knew what i did and how but it was the good thing.Some clone told me i could lead their squad so i did and now i started to walk with Mak,General startrooper and other clones.Thee war was easy and we won the battle,i got a mail and i had to go to the temple.When i came to the temple,I saw blood alot of blood and it was really too blood for me so i was really wonder of what could happened.When i entered i saw Keyjosk .he had a sorry face.When i entered to my bedroom i saw my master.Dead.i d'never knew how many time it took but i stayed there to look him with his eyes open without emotional.He were dead! When i asked to my brother who does he died he told me that no one know how but it sure that we will start to searsh the murderer.The ceremony of the death of my master came five they later. The funeral The funeral of my master were really important because alot of jedi came to see him and to be present at his cermony.They told me that they were sad for me and that i will have to be stronger to face that and accept his death.Master yoda told me that his body were death but,His soul will continue to be with us in the''' force'.I saw my friends like Jex,Flash,and Magda.When she told me that she were really sorry for me i started to cry on her and she took me on his arm i cryed.i cryed.i cryed.A jedi is suppose to never let his emotions but i did.Ross were like a father for me.The father i never had. Flash back. Master! Why a jedi is suppose to fight against the fight and they are generals in the war? -Ha Ha Ha thats is a good question that you ask joskey! Its becuse the jedi are not what they were!said my master.-What do you mean?i asked.Well its simple,we are suppose to show the peace and be an exemple.It was like that against tousand of years.But the sith came back and took planets and systems in hostages!So we had not choice to save thems.The sith did really good trick to make us become warrior! He said. *Master,what is a '''mandalorian'? *A mandalorian?Where did you heard this? *well in a tavern at coruscent. *Hmm..The mandalorians are creepy peoples who lives only in war and they thing that they can close any problem by the war that he said. *I dont think everyone '''are like that! i said *Yes its sure not any of thems are bad like everywhere some people fight against the corruption of mandalore *Mandalor?i asked what is mandalore? *.....You never stop asking dont you? *Well i am sorry.I said sad of what my master told me. *HA HA HA HA HA your'e a good studdent Joskey! Dont worries! That is normal to want to know things is the jedi bases! The he said with laugh! *Really?so i dont bother you? *No! of course not! *you are my padawan that is my duty to learn you anything i know!And a day when i will teach you all my knoweldge,you will become more stronger and better than me!He said with a lovely voice. *MABYE I AM ALREADY BETTER THAN YOU! i said with laugh NO WAY YOU CANNOT FIGHT AGAINST ME TIRTHY SECOND! When we went to '''Crypton,l was better with my lightsaber.My master knew it too and its when we found someone named Bane who had the planet in hostage.So a man a Cryptiorn,called the jedi and the republic to come to help them.So we came with the 117th battalion.The general bane were a bounty hunter with really good skills at all weapons.The droids landing on us and started to attack us.The commander Bolt and the 117th counter-attacked and the battle began.We push away the droid with the force an with ours lightsaber and the general Bande did same with our clones.He had alot of little gadget on his armor. The fight were hard to do because it was the first time that i fighted against an enemy stronger than me.So the fight took one mornig and it was over.I killed this guy with the affection central and it were my first real victory! I was really happy! My master too.When were back to the cruiser it was the party!To celebrate my victory all the clones prepared that only for me! My master went to his room to tell master yoda the victory we did.He didnt came to congratulate me.I knew somethings werent good on his head and a thing were'ent clear.That thing will come soon. Corruda's System We did a mission on a far far system in a little moon.That planet were really terrible! It was like if the forest and the water got took.The civilians were skeletons.Well ours mission were that to find if sith were there.We found nothings but we gave meat to theses poor peoples.When we left the planet,my master were really troubled! And i didnt liked this because he became darknees.The clones started to feel that something wrong happened strangely becuz they dont feel the force. Malediction. the years passed and my master became really scary with his skin colour was white!.That was super scary.So i decided to lead him to an infermery well he never wanted to but i did i didnt care about his opinion because he were on danger so i did.We went to a medical outpost on the system of the neutral zone.The ship got took on the base and we got there.The medical named Dre esc were a Kaliida shoals medical center.jpg|The outpost. Chief medic.png|Dre Esc a major medic. Medical.png|The medic ship that we take. Major in the medic legion and he started to help my master.Three day laters,we got attack by a separatist fleet who passed there it wasnt their mission but they found us so they started to shoot.We came in a criser too of the 12th marine corps,so,we were ready for that kind of bother.The Charlie took the canon in the left flanc and started to fire on themthe war began.We had 11 ships on ours fleet and they had 13.So they had the superiority and they had the surprise attack too so we we're in bad situation.One of our ship got destroyd because they wanted to go ahead so they got destroyed.The other had a battery problem and that start to make a chain explosion and we lost 4 ships.They lost 5 ship.like us.When we tough anything was lost,On of the ship explosed and another and another! it was incredible! I asked to my master what in the world was this and he told me that it is.....He wer'ent happy to say it.I look by the window the battle an they're pilot skills wer'e amezing.He told me a thing that stupefying me! Yusanis nightslasher I saw the emblem of the ships and i d'never see it before.So i was wonder of what was that! so i asked to my master and he said that is a help he never though we could have! ''THE MANDALORIANS!'' A ship came to help us and alot of people with a clone helmet and a kinda same armor got out of the ship.The first guy well the dude in the head of the troop said(( Hi i am Yusanis nightslasher,S.O. director of the Shadow mandalorians clan. We came heere to know who you were and not for saving you but,well,as we saw the droid we decided to have fun too but do not thing that we are allies or some stupid thing like that is that clear?.))He said. What is the shadow mandalorian?i asked and he said ((hey i'' ask the question here ok?)) Well i present yo my team.There is Pud here is ''Brayden5mille''r here is Vehir skirata,and the last one here is Joskey.When i heard this my heart stopped to run.J..joskey??....But he is my..My brother! Yusanis said that he knew it.That is one of the reason of why he helped us because they owed me.I owed you? dont you said that you dont owe no one? Yes but.....Long long time ago your father came on concordia down and they Found a little kid half dead.He had'end eat about long long time and they made him eat.And they saved his life the problems is that it was me! Soi knew seth and Maria kayl were your parents.And they saved my life so is that why your family i owe thems ok? Hum alright but how is that possible that joskey are with you? Well he meeted Rage Ordo and he joined the mandalorian i though it was simple.i said to me((What wrong with theses guy?)) -We're mandalorian.but me i am a clone for tell you anything so is little bit..insane...he said. I started to laugh you are a..a clone?? HA HA HA H AH A i never heard something stupid like that! how does a clone can become a mandalorian?i said the next second his blaster was on my head.He told me if i laugh another time of the mandalorians he will kill me and he will be happy of it.He had a really scary voice so i decided to shut up... Joskey's prime -WHAT?? You have a prime? are you crazy? Josk i know thats not easy to admit because i am your brother but..yes the police or people like that search me.And that why you joined the hunter? Yusanis put his eyes on me and they're like gun.hum..the mandalorians? Yes its that why i knew there i will be safe an found a real family.And they all have prime? Hum yes as i know. And you what is your prime? 200.000.000 Credits. Yusanis coldest So now you want 'm'''e to help you to destroy the death watch? Mabye you are dont really understand but i am not suppose to help bounthy hunter.The jedi code dont want this i am sorry well not we have to go so see ya! I will have to kill you then you know too many of thing about us and i cannot let you leave like that i am sorry.Hum ha ha ha...We cant help the hunter but...a interpretation is everytime possible...i said.Pfieuu really not strong for a jedi,i am not really sure that we will need you finally. It was the word of more.I took my lightsaber pass under the mandalorians hit them with my arm and i got to yusanis.Hey you stupid mandalorian,you talk of me and the jedi another time and i explose your head is that clear?you can lie to other people or play the strong but that dont work with me.is that clear? He look desapointing and finally he took back his ice face.hum hum well is ok guy ,he's the guy that we truly need.We walked to in the ship and i said to my master that Dre esc will care of you.He agreed.Hum hey joskey what rank are you in that clan? Well i am a kind of trooper.oh ok.And you really like this...Yusanis?.Yes i do.He look's bad like that but in real he is a really good person who take cares of his soldier and its good.Yes mabye you are right.So?Where is the mission? Yusanis said:you will know at time. But all i can tell you is that the cap is to Carlac! Carlac Category:Male Characters Category:Kiry army Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Kiry army elite Category:Joskey fett Category:General Category:Sergeant Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Troopers